


但泽春秋（普中心）（CP不明，可能普独可能普露）

by Bulsvec



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulsvec/pseuds/Bulsvec
Summary: 这个设定我想了很久了其实我本来想写普独普露3P的但是鸽子本性不允许我这么做……于是我把这篇烂尾的文选了看起来比较完整的前半段发出来至于后半段嘛……等我克服了我的拖延症再说吧





	但泽春秋（普中心）（CP不明，可能普独可能普露）

基尔伯特，一个被抛弃的普/鲁/士贵族，在战争开始时并没有离开但/泽。  
他虽然没有权势，但是就凭他经商赚取的钱，是可以逃到柏/林安安稳稳地待上他四五年，等战争结束的。不过他不想去柏/林那个鬼地方，毕竟在那儿他十有八十九会碰到他弟。  
路德维希，一个德/国军官。出生在一个有权有钱的贵族家庭。令旁人意外的是，他是基尔伯特这个不起眼的商人的弟弟。  
对于基尔伯特来说，路德维希并不讨厌。但只要他弟遇见他，就会不懈地尝试让他回归原来的贵族家庭——才不去见那几个老不死的，基尔伯特想。

基尔伯特两岁时，一家人去但/泽游玩，住在他们在那儿的别墅里。  
晚上，贝什米特夫妇被一个但/泽贵族家庭邀请去参加晚宴，只有小基尔伯特和管家留在别墅里。  
“小基尔，上街去玩玩！”管家对基尔伯特说道。  
小基尔兴冲冲地上了街，在被晚霞照映下的但/泽街道上小跑。  
街道有波/兰的古朴，而海边的港口，则有着德/国的摩登。在海边抬头，向西边望去，是一点点往海陆相接的远方沉去的夕阳。  
天黑了。  
船坞两旁的灯亮起时，小基尔突然害怕起来。要是他回家太晚，家里人肯定会着急的。  
小基尔慌乱地跑起来，在但/泽的大街小巷里。  
当残阳消去，明月升起的时候，小基尔终于跑不动了，在一个路灯旁坐下来。他歇了会，又抬起了头，环顾着四周：他所处的地方，是半小时前他看落日的港口。  
他迷路了。  
小基尔这才知道，按时回家已经是不可能的了，而回到家，也成为了奢望。  
小基尔抱着头坐下，背对着海风，哭了起来。  
这时是初秋，海风虽然还带着些燥热，但是也显得微凉。  
小基尔哭完了，累了，就在海风的吹拂中睡着了。

第二天，太阳升起。但/泽的大街小巷上，爬过缕缕阳光。  
小基尔的左眼被阳光照到。他的睫毛动了动，接着他睁开了眼睛。  
城市还未完全醒来，阳光带着些初秋的懒散。  
港口还是昨天那个，路灯仍是昨天那个——这不是梦。  
小基尔站了起来，望着太阳升起的方向。他忽然想到，一家人从柏/林过来的时候，是背对着太阳出发的。  
那要是正对着太阳走，那不就可以回到柏/林了吗？小基尔想。  
就这么决定了。小基尔迈开步子，正对着太阳走去。  
只是他忘了，他从柏/林出发的时候，是下午。

小基尔的穿着很是显眼。一个亮锃锃的十字架，一身贵族的衣物，在告诉每个人这个小少爷的身份。  
正因如此，小基尔一路上没怎么饿着。当饥肠辘辘的他可怜兮兮地敲开一扇门的时候，没有人不想尽力给这个可怜又可爱的小少爷施舍自家的上等食物。  
但不管是谁问他要去哪里，他都只是摇头，然后继续上路，离柏/林越来越远。  
小基尔继续向东，走进了一片处于俄德交界的森林。  
小基尔不知道自己走了多久了。一个月？两个月？  
他只是有点后悔为什么要往森林里面走——这里面没有人，之前别人送给他的食物也吃光了。他越走越饿，越走越累，终于倒下了。  
他合上双眼，上午的阳光透过叶缝，稀疏的几缕拂过他的脸庞。  
“那是谁？快把他扶起来！”一个俄/国林务官对他的随从说。  
随从上前，把昏倒的小基尔背了过来。  
林务官看着小基尔一身的普鲁士贵族衣束，叹了口气，说道：  
“把他带回去吧。”

小基尔睁开眼睛的时候，发现他躺在一个柔软的床上，房间外面的人在用一种他听不懂的语言说话。  
这时门开了，林务官牵着一个男孩走了进来。  
林务官用俄语跟男孩说了几句话，基尔伯特侧着头，没有听懂，脸上满是迷惑。  
林务官跟男孩说完了以后就用德语和小基尔说话。林务官在德/国待了挺长的一段时间，德语说得很流利。  
“孩子，我想你应该是迷路了吧。不过没事，我们会接纳你的。  
“现在我们是在俄/国的彼/得/堡。这个孩子以后就是你的弟弟了，他叫伊万，姓布拉金斯基。”林务官牵着男孩的手，“孩子，也把你的名字说来听听。”  
“基尔伯特·贝什米特。”小基尔答道。  
彼/得/堡，小基尔心里念着。这是他继柏/林和但/泽之后知道的第三个地名。  
看来他是回不成柏/林了，那么他就在这里住下吧。  
这是一个秋天，他远离故乡，客居俄/国。

**Author's Note:**

> 但泽，今位于波兰境内，称为格但斯克，德国称但泽。一战前为德国领土，战争之后被划入波兰。


End file.
